


In a Different Time

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Jedi Maul, Youngling Maul, youngling Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: If Maul was a Jedi....





	In a Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for "the-son-of-dathomir" on tumblr  
> Based off an au I saw somewhere where Maul is a Jedi and he and Obi-Wan are friends. In this they are smol.

Obi-wan clung nervously to Qui-Gon’s robes. He wasn’t sure about meeting other younglings. 

“Master?” He mumbled quietly. “What if the others don’t like me?” 

Qui-Gon let out a soft chuckle. “Obi-Wan if you just be yourself I’m sure you will make friends.” 

“You sure?” The child’s wide blue eyes stared up at him. 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon chuckled slightly. Of course he was right, within the hour Obi-Wan had lost all of his worry and was playing a game of tag with some of the other younglings. 

Giggling wildly Obi-Wan skittered away from a Togruta youngling who had been tagged ‘it’. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sad looking Zabrak boy standing off to the side. He walked over to him. 

“Hi! I’m Obi-Wan!” He said with a little wave. 

“I.. I’m Maul.” He replied sheepishly. 

“Do you want to play tag with us?” 

Maul looked up at his Master, also a Zabrak but with yellow skin under his black tattoos instead of red, as if asking for permission or reassurance. After getting a nod of encouragement he turned back to Obi-Wan. 

“Okay Yeah!” 

“Shaak Ti is it!” Obi-Wan said pulling Maul into the gaggle of scampering younglings 

“NO!” Shaak Ti almost shrieked in triumph as she touched the shoulder of a cheery looking Nautolan. “Kit’s it now!” 

The game of tag lasted till master Plo came to calm them down, and try to teach the younglings how to meditate. Maul sat down next to Obi-Wan the two boys giggling back and forth. 

“Shh-Shh-Shhhhh.” Plo soothed. “My young friends while comradery between fellow Jedi is very important, it is time to turn inward and focus on your inner peace.” 

When it was time to leave Masters gathered their future padawans and began to bustle them home. 

“BYE OBI!” Maul called waving as he walked off. 

“Bye Maul!!” Obi-Wan called back waving furiously. 

// 

They were older now, old enough to use the training sabers under the watchful eyes of their masters. It was supposed to get them use to handling the saber and learn the different forms of lightsaber combat. But Maul and Obi-Wan had a friendly competitive spirit between them and got a little carried away. Obi-Wan whacked Maul in between his ribs and his hip with his training saber. 

Maul yelped. Grabbing his side and running out of reach, he conceded defeat to Obi-Wan. 

“You’re lucky this was a training saber Maul.” His Master, Savage, told him. “If Obi-Wan had a real lightsaber he would have cut you in half.” 

“Obi-Wan wouldn’t do that he’s my friend.” Maul rubbed his side. 

// 

As the years went by Obi-Wan and Maul grew closer as friends even if they saw each other less almost glued to their masters’ sides they went for months without seeing each other. 

Until one day, Maul, with a youngling padawan of his own was on a small detour before taking his padawan to the very lessons he’d met Obi-Wan in. 

“Master Maul!” A familiar voice called. 

Maul turned already smiling to face his old friend. Obi-Wan, surprisingly, also had a youngling at his side. 

“Obi-Wan! It’s been to long!” Maul said embracing Obi-Wan. 

“Indeed it has.” Obi-Wan looked down at the young Zabrak clinging to Maul’s hand. “Hello there. Who might you be?” 

The child let out a squeaky “I’m Feral.” 

“HI Feral I’m Anakin!” The boy at Obi-Wan’s side piped up. 

Feral gave a small wave as Maul crouched down to Anakin’s height. “Well Anakin, Feral is a little nervous about meeting the other padawans today so we were on our way to get ice cream. Would you like to join us?” 

Anakin scrunched his face in confusion. “What’s ‘ice cream’ Master Obi-Wan?” 

At the omission that he hadn’t had ice cream before Maul declared that Anakin must join them. 

The hour spent at the ice cream shop was quiet as the before very vocal Anakin was very much too busy to talk because he was trying to get as much of the delicious, unfathomably chilly, treat into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t real sure how to end this without it being sad as fuuuuuux so let’s just end on happiness and ice cream.


End file.
